


Un succhiotto da camuffare

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: “Atobe è un vero idiota!”





	Un succhiotto da camuffare

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un succhiotto da camuffare  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Prompt: scomparire

“Atobe è un vero idiota!” Tezuka non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quell’enorme macchia che decorava la sua pelle, non celava la passionalità che il compagno gli aveva riservato. “Gli avevo detto di andarci piano, come farò con questo succhiotto?”  
Aveva immaginato quell’eventualità; quando aveva avvertito le labbra di Atobe baciarlo con tutto quel vigore, era ovvio che gli sarebbe rimasto qualche segno. Era pur vero che in quel periodo erano in pausa dai vari tornei e si godevano la loro relazione in tutti i modi possibili, ma cosa avrebbero pensato i loro fan se avessero saputo che il loro rapporto andava ben oltre il campo da tennis? Non osava minimamente immaginare la loro reazione.  
Era chiaro che doveva farlo scomparire in qualche modo, altrimenti correva il rischio di rovinare tutto quello per cui avevano lavorato da quand’erano bambini.  
Il loro gioco era migliorato al punto da far vincere ad entrambi diversi tornei del circuito professionista e non voleva gettare tutti quegli sforzi, non per un dannato succhiotto.  
Afferrò una sciarpa di lana dal guardaroba sperando che potesse essere ben camuffare quel dannato un succhiotto.  
Alla fine dopo aver appurato di essere completamente coperto, uscì dal suo appartamento in Germania sperando che tutto filasse completamente liscio.  
“Se qualcuno lo noterà, gliela farò pagare facendolo allenare fino allo stremo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ho usato quest’app per generare la parola scomparire che ho usato per scrivere questa storia https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=net.xbroke.generatorwords.android&hl=it


End file.
